


Merry Christmas, Marry Me.

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey asks Ian a very important question Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Marry Me.

It's Christmas morning at the Gallaghers. The presents, or most of the presents, have been opened, the wrapping paper covering the floor.

Fiona wanders around the tree to see if she can find one last gift from Santa for Liam who waits patiently for it.  Debbie is looking through the lipsticks she got in her stocking, Lip is looking through the book he got from Fiona, and Ian is showing Carl the different functions of the pocket knife Ian got him. Mickey watches nearby and nervously twirls the engraved zippo lighter he got from Ian. 

Fiona finds Liam's last package and the 8 year old unwraps it like his life depends on it. "Cool!" he yells "Ninja turtles!"

"Didn't think Santa would forget those, did you?" Fiona asks smiling. She looks around the other remaining gifts. 

 _That's odd_  Fiona thinks. "Hey Ian there's a small package for you." 

"Oh," Ian looks up. "Who from?" He gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to Fiona.

"Doesn't say." She holds out the box to Ian which is about the size of her hand. 

"Oh is it from Santa?" Debbie asks as Liam looks up in wonder.  

Ian sits down by Liam, laughing at Debbie's comment. "Lets see." He says as he starts tearing away at the red, shiney package. 

A cardboard box is revealed and Ian borrows Carl's new pocket knife to cut open the tape that kept the box closed. 

"Come on who's this from?" Ian asks looking up at everyone, all who just shrug unknowing. Mickey walks over acting curious.

"What is it?" he asks.

Ian pulls his hand in the box and shows another package this time wrapped in gold wrapping paper, he raises his eyebrow at everyone and sighs. He pulls off the gold wrapping as Mickey slyly moves away from his position in front of Ian. 

When his gift is finally exposed he's left  staring at it.  _Could just be a watch or something from Lip._ Ian thinks. He looks up thinking Mickey was still standing there curious about his gift's contents but he's not. He looks to his right at his family watching him.

"What is it?" Fiona asks. 

"It's uh... box," Ian says looking back down at the gift. 

"Another one?" Liam moans humorously. 

Mickey moves back in front of Ian, timid. 

"Mick..."

Mickey gestures his head for Ian to open it. Ian does so, his long fingers wrapping around the box, he pulls the top up slowly. As he does this Mickey drops to his knees in front of the redhead. He puts his hand on the back of Ian's neck 

"Ian Gallagher," Mickey starts. Ian looks up. "You mean more to me than anything in this fucked up world." Ian looks down shyly. Mickey pulls Ian's head up with his thumb. "Will you marry me?" Mickey gets out. 

Ian grins wide, exposing his teeth. The other Gallaghers look at the couple a mix between shock and awe.

Ian nods giddily. "Yes." He says. "Yes. Definitely." He reaches up and kisses Mickey hard making the dark haired man fall back into the torn up wrapping paper. Mickey chuckles as soon as Ian pulls away from the kiss. 

"Good," Mickey says. "Cause that would've been embarrassing." 

Ian laughs with him. 

"Put it on him, put it on him," Fiona and Debbie encourage Mickey. 

Mickey blushes faintly as he takes out the ring and places it on Ian's finger shaking slightly as he does so. 

Debbie is the fist to squeal and run over to Ian, begging him to let her see the ring which was silver with god lining in the middle. 

Fiona gives Mickey a warm pat on the back as she makes her way over to Ian for a hug. Debbie skips the pat on the back and goes straight for hugging, almost making Mickey fall over again with the force of it. 

Carl hugs Ian and shakes Mickey's hand. Same goes for Lip. 

"We should celebrate!" Fiona anounces. "I'll tell V to bring some sparkling wine when they get here." She leaves the room to call V. 

"You should call Mandy." Mickey whispers to Ian and laughs. "She's been hassling me about it for months." 

Ian smiles and kisses MIickey again before getting up. He rushes to his bedroom to get his phone to tell his best friend the big news. 

Mickey smiles as he watches his now fiance practically skip out of the room.

"Hey," Lips calls out to Mickey and Mickey's wide grin only falters temporarily. "I know we didn't really get along. Especially in the beginning." Lip admits. He clears his throat. "But uh I'm glad he has you." 

Mickey looks at Lip, surprised. He nods and smiles. "Thanks, man."

"Nah," Lip brushes Mickey's thanks. "Thank you." Mickey looks down still smiling."You keep the creepy guys away from him." Lip orders. 

"Always do." Mickey laughs as Lip playfully slaps him on the back.

"Now lets see if we can convince Kev to bring that expensive whiskey he's always bragging about having" Lip offers. 

"Fuck yeah, man" Mickey agrees. 

Lip goes into the kitchen to interfere with Fiona's call with V to put in their request. 

 

The Balls come over later with their twins and the family celebrates all they can. All day. 

They celebrate the meaning of Christmas-"To family, both blood and not."

They celebrate the end of the year-"A blessing for most." 

And they celebrate Mickey and Ian's future vow to spend the rest of their lives together-"To everlasting love." 


End file.
